


Top 5 Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto Fights

by moeblobmegane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, Social Media, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: "They have a Top 5 times you and Yuto got in a fight!” Chinen said in excitement, scrolling down the page with a giddy look on his face. “See! The punch is in here!”“I hate you,” Yamada said. He closed his eyes and hoped Chinen would somehow grow bored of this.Chinen ignored him. Instead, he started reading the article out loud.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Top 5 Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkblondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblondie/gifts).



“Did you know,” Chinen started, grinning slowly and self-satisfactorily in a way that raises Yamada’s hackles up immediately, “that you and Yutti were voted as the celebrity rivals most likely to punch each other in the face?”

Yamada groaned and looked up at the ceiling, hoping for divine intervention. Who let Chinen read those gossip sites again? Didn’t Ryutaro already fiddle with his phone to make sure he’s blocked from seeing any of them?

“That’s a stupid ranking,” Yamada said.

Chinen hummed in agreement. “Yeah. It’s not fair,” he said. “You already punched Yuto.”

“It wasn’t a punch,” Yamada complained. “And it wasn’t on the face.”

“Oh, of course not. That would be a waste of a perfectly good face,” Chinen teased.

 _That’s true_ , he didn’t say, because if Chinen got even smugger, Ryutaro would feel it and somehow blame all of this on him. It wasn’t his fault Chinen was like this!

There was blessed silence for a few minutes before Chinen made another small sound of excitement. It would be cute if it wasn’t a precursor to Yamada’s pain always.

“They have a Top 5 times you and Yuto got in a fight!” Chinen said in excitement, scrolling down the page with a giddy look on his face. “See! The punch is in here!”

“I hate you,” Yamada said. He closed his eyes and hoped Chinen would somehow grow bored of this.

Chinen ignored him. Instead, he started reading the article out loud.

* * *

> **Top 5 Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto Fights**

There have been numerous iconic rivalries in the past years, but none of them quite reaches the level of drama that Super Idol Ryosuke Yamada and _JUMP_ band drummer Yuto Nakajima has been giving us these past months. Despite being from two completely separate parts of the music industry, they’ve still found a way to give us what we all want: two handsome men glaring at each other and having the _weirdest_ (and sexiest!) tension whenever they’re in the same room.

So, in honor of their first co-acting job together, let us look back on the top five times they got in a fight!

#5 Hey!Say!'s First Music Station Guesting!

> **Entertainment News Weekly** ✓ @entnewsweekly
> 
> “Isn’t that why you’re selling so well? You’re short and cute. That’s all that matters.” Read more about Yuto Nakajima’s fight with Ryosuke Yamada: bit.ly/9Su3O

It was hate at first sight. Not only did Hey!Say! (Yamada’s idol group) dethrone Nakajima’s band from their streak of number one records, they were also pushed to be the closing performer in the show instead of JUMP.

There was clearly bad blood there from the start.

It got even worse when the interview mentioned Yamada’s insecurity about his height. What started as lighthearted teasing turned into their first fight when Nakajima weighed in on the subject: “Why’s that a problem anyway?” Nakajima had asked. “Isn’t that why you’re selling so well? You’re short and cute. That’s all that matters.”

Yamada, with the hottest glare we have ever seen, coldly replied with, “I wouldn’t say it’s all that matters. I don’t think we would have gotten number one if that was all we could offer. Don’t you think it takes a lot, Nakajima-san?”

(Months later and we at News Weekly are _still_ swooning!)

* * *

“They’re swooning, Yama-chan!” Chinen repeated, cackling. “It was _so hot_!”

“Shut up!” Yamada said and picked the tissue holder to chuck it at Chinen’s face.

Chinen ducked and laughed even harder. “I forgot about this!”

“I’d be happy if everyone did.”

“No, no, it’s impossible,” Chinen said. “It was _hate at first sight_ , Yama-chan. It was the start of your epic love story.”

Worst is, it really was. Yamada won’t say anything, though. He would never admit to how Yuto’s words had elicited a stronger response precisely because of how he looked. He was attractive and angry, but behind that was hurt and insecurity. Yamada recognized that. He felt it too. He understood where Yuto was coming from and it made him even angrier.

He wouldn’t say it was _hate_ but his dislike for the other man was rooted from both a deep feeling of offense at his words and a secret frustration rooted from an ill-advised attraction.

“I can’t believe he called you short _and cute_ the first time you met,” Chinen said after he finally stopped laughing. “No wonder people started shipping the two of you.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.”

Chinen just grinned and continued reading the article.

* * *

#4 Two Hearts One Soul SP

> **Nippon Television** ✓ @NTV
> 
> Ryosuke Yamada (Hey!Say!), Yuto Nakajima (JUMP), Hana Sugisaki, Rola, and more guests would be in our Two Hearts One Soul panel! Please stay tuned tonight at 9 pm!

Just a month after their first fight, the two were invited for a special episode focusing on Soulmate stories. Since it wasn’t about the music charts or their groups, everyone thought there wouldn’t be an issue. After all, the rivalry was only because of their music, right?

Wrong!

Halfway through the episode, Yamada was asked about why he hid his mark during his Anan photoshoot. He went on to explain, “Soulmarks are private. It’s something I will only share with her. I hope my fans understand that.”

Yuto reacted with uncharacteristic derisiveness, calling Yamada a “coward”. He stood up and started rolling his long-sleeves up, deciding then and there to show the soul mark on his arm.

In another uncharacteristic move, Yamada did something that no one ever expected.

He stood up and punched Nakajima on the arm hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground! The show had to go to commercials in order to check on Nakajima's injury!

> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> It was unforgivable. Violence is never the answer, no matter what the situation. I am deeply sorry for my immature reaction. Nakajima’s management and I would like to settle this privately. Thank you for your kind support.

We might never know why Yamada really did what he did, but doesn’t the mystery add flavor to their relationship? We’re so curious!

* * *

Chinen nodded at his phone and turned to Yamada with a fake-innocent expression that often worked on literally anyone they met. Yamada looked back at him with his most disapproving frown.

“So, what, you saw his soul mark and was overwhelmed with _rage_?”

Yamada shut his eyes and leaned his forehead on the table to avoid being too obvious.

“Or…” Chinen sounded amused. “Did you want to protect him from himself?”

“Shut up,” Yamada said.

“You know what it’s like to have fans try to see your mark.”

“Yeah.”

“Were you worried about him?” Chinen’s voice was kinder then, almost fond.

“He was being dumb,” he said. “Just because he was annoyed at me. He didn’t deserve whatever would have happened if people saw his mark.”

“Wow!” Chinen exclaimed, exaggerating his diction as if he was a news announcer giving the hottest news. “Stop the presses! Ryosuke Yamada _cares_ about Yuto Nakajima!”

Yamada groaned. _Oh_ , _you have no idea_.

* * *

#3 FNS Music Festival 2019

Out of all the fights they’ve had, this one is special because the fandom worked together to achieve this. For context: FNS held a poll on which groups the audience wanted to see collaborate. Guess who won? Yep!

Hey!Say! was going to perform with JUMP band. The two most popular groups today. It was a dream come true for everyone.

Except for Yamada and Nakajima, that is.

> **Ryutaro Morimoto** ✓ @MorimotoHamtaro
> 
> Thank you for everyone who voted on Hey!Say! x JUMP band. Chii brought popcorn and drinks to our green room.
> 
> **Chii ☆** ✓ @ChinenYuri
> 
> @MorimotoHamtaro Let’s get ready for the show :p
> 
> **Ryutaro Morimoto** ✓ @MorimotoHamtaro
> 
> I asked @ChinenYuri which show he meant and he said “The YutoRyo show”.

Jokes from their groupmates aside, the performance was as good as people thought it would be. Hey!Say! is an idol group with sharp vocals and dance moves, and JUMP band complimented them well with a perfect handle on their music. You can watch the performance here. (Shoutout to Takaki and Inoo for flirting the entire performance and giving us _another_ Hey!Say! x JUMP ship to support!)

Yamada and Nakajima barely interacted in the performance, with Yamada being right at the center and Nakajima staying at the back with his drums. It was not exactly what the fans wanted.

After the performance, though, and right before the camera cut off from the stage, everyone saw Yamada walk towards the back to talk to Nakajima. He didn’t look angry, but whatever he said made _Nakajima_ angry. The drummer stood up, pushed at Yamada’s shoulder, and then walked out.

His bandmates had this to say:

> **Pika- Pikaru!** ✓ @YaotomeHikaru
> 
> Don’t worry about Yuto! Or Yamada-kun! They’re both fine! It was just the usual, you know?
> 
> **Ii no? O-kei!** ✓ @InooKei
> 
> @YaotomeHikaru I don’t think you’re helping lol
> 
> **Pika- Pikaru!** ✓ @YaotomeHikaru
> 
> @InooKei They’re both keeping quiet about it and the fans need to know!
> 
> **Kota Yabu** ✓ @YabuKota
> 
> @YaotomeHikaru @InooKei I’d usually stop Hikaru from saying anything but he’s right :| The fans need to know that this is just how they are.

Just how they are, huh? [eye emoji]

* * *

Chinen was quiet for a while, staring down at his phone with narrowed eyes. Yamada wanted to snatch it away. It was always bad news when Chinen got quiet out of the blue. It was another precursor to trouble.

“This never made sense to me,” he said. There was a question behind his tone.

“I offended him and he got angry. What’s there to get?” Yamada really needed to get that phone away from Chinen. Possibly he needed to send an SOS to Ryutaro or Daiki who were the only ones who could distract Chinen away from this.

“What did you say that offended him?” Chinen asked.

“I don’t remember anymore.” It wasn’t a lie. He really had no idea what he said back then. He remembered that night, though, when Yuto knocked on his apartment door and brought some fancy ramen as ‘apology’. Yamada almost always forgot whatever they fought about since they made up just as fast. They were too passionate to not fight, but they liked each other too much not to do everything to make up.

“Huh.”

“Are you done?” Yamada asked. “Shouldn’t we be practicing or something?”

“Yuya’s on a date so he’ll be late. I think Ryu-chan’s on a date, too.” Chinen frowned and looked at the door. “Not sure if Ryu-chan knows he’s trying to woo that guy, though…”

“Which guy?” Yamada didn’t know Ryutaro had anyone he liked.

Chinen stared at Yamada with an incredulous expression. “Keito,” he said after a long pause.

“What?!” Where did that come from?

“Yuuyan’s been dating Kei-chan since we first performed, and Ryuu-chan’s been… I don’t even know what to call it.” Chinen shuddered. “Ryu-chan’s been hanging out with Keito but I’m not sure if they know they like each other. It feels like they’re pining but I don’t want to… I’m not touching that.”

Yamada raised an eyebrow. “You? Not meddling? Sounds new to me.”

“I meddle with you because you need it,” Chinen said. “Ryu-chan can handle himself.”

“And you’re scared of him,” Yamada added.

“And I don’t want him to be mad at me,” Chinen corrected. “That’s different.”

“You’re fine if I get mad?”

“You’re incapable of being angry at me,” Chinen said confidently. “Anyway, that’s not the point.”

“You were making a point?”

“My point is!” Chinen pointed at Yamada’s face. “Yuuyan and Ryuu-chan already made their moves! You’re the only one not dating a JUMP member!”

“ _You’re_ not dating a JUMP member. Dai-chan’s not dating anyone, either,” Yamada pointed out.

“That you know of,” Chinen said.

“...What? Are you dating Yabu? Hikaru?” He knew Chinen was close to them, but he didn’t think Chinen would be able to date either of them. He was pretty sure those two were already secretly married, honestly.

Chinen laughed. “So Yutti isn’t an option?”

Yamada grimaced but did not deign to answer.

“Why aren’t you dating—” Chinen’s eyes widened as he saw something in Yamada’s expression that must have made everything click into place. “Oh.”

Well, shit. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Chinen to figure it out, but he didn’t think Chinen would realize because of a _listicle_. This was definitely not how he imagined it happening.

“Clever,” Chinen said, grinning widely now. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Thank you. I learned from the best.”

* * *

#2 Twitter: Same Release Date

This one wasn’t even face-to-face, but it’s ranked high because this was the first time we really saw them duke it out with words. While their past fights were physical and consisted of one-liners and cold glares, this was a war with words.

It was still entertaining, anyway.

> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> JUMP’s 5th single “Dreamer” will be out on December 5! Stay tuned for more information!
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> Hey!Say!’s 2nd album “Parade” will be out on December 5! Please support us!
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> @Yamada_Ryosuke Releasing your album on the same date? Really?
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> @YutoNakajima Yeah. Why, are you scared, Nakajima-san?
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> @Yamada_Ryosuke I was just thinking it must be nice to be that confident :) It’ll be fun to win number one like this!
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> @YutoNakajima Who’s overconfident now?
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> Please always remember to believe in yourself but never be too boastful or complacent :)
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> @Yamada_Ryosuke Subtweeting isn’t nice, Yama-chan.
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> @YutoNakajima It’s not my fault if you think it’s about you :) I’m just giving my fans some advice. Sorry if you’re both boastful and complacent :)
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> @Yamada_Ryosuke Wow
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> I guess it’s my fault I’m too reactive, huh?
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> I’m a passionate man! Can’t hide who I am, you know? I’m not the type to hide my true self behind glitters and feather boas.
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> That’s how good music is made, I think. By baring your soul and not hiding what you feel.
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> People who don’t understand the value of making your fans happy have no right to rag on the idol industry. It just shows a lack of basic understanding.
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> You are all special to me and you’re the reason why I do what I do
> 
> **Ryosuke Yamada** ✓ @Yamada_Ryosuke
> 
> My groupmates are some of the kindest and most honest people I know. At least we don’t judge others by what kind of music we make.
> 
> **Drummer Boy** ✓ @YutoNakajima
> 
> I was told (by @YabuKota) that subtweeting isn’t healthy or mature, so @Yamada_Ryosuke, answer your phone already.

No amount of tweeting the two or asking during press cons would make them reveal what they eventually talked about, but hoo-boy, this was more enlightening than any of their fights! We want to be a fly on the wall for that phone call!

* * *

“So, hm.” Chinen narrowed his eyes down at the phone and then raised an eyebrow at Yamada. “This wasn’t staged, was it? I remember this. You shouted at your phone. You were upset.”

“We don’t stage fights!” Yamada argued. “We just… never tell anyone that we made up.”

“Uh-huh,” Chinen said dismissively. “Back to the point. Why were you fighting?”

“He was being an asshole.”

“Yuto-kun can be mean, but it’s usually because he’s angry about something else,” Chinen said, as always cutting right into the issue. He’d always been too good at reading people.

“We weren’t really… _together_ at that time,” Yamada explained. There were date-like nights and constant flirting. There were notes left behind filled with song lyrics. Sometimes, Yamada would trace Yuto’s soul mark and feel a tingle of electricity run down his spine.

Chinen watched him for a moment. He honed in on Yamada’s hand unconsciously rubbing his wrist where his soul mark was hidden by a patch.

“He’s not just someone you like,” Chinen said in awed understanding. “He’s your _soulmate_.”

“He’s my soulmate,” Yamada confirmed. There was no point denying it.

“Was he angry that you didn’t want to tell everyone that you’re soulmates?” Chinen gave him a soft look as if he wanted to gather Yamada into a hug. They both knew how Yamada’s mind worked. He was too wary of giving the media any ammunition to destroy their group. He was too scared of how the fans would react.

“No,” Yamada said, looking down in shame. It was worse than Chinen thought, after all. “I didn’t tell him we were soulmates.”

“Yama-chan.” Chinen finally let go of the phone to reach forward and grasp Yamada’s hand. “He knows now, right? You’re okay now?”

“He does.” Yamada did not have the chance to tell him. One day, they were hanging out in Yamada’s apartment, and then suddenly, Yuto was excusing himself and saying he had something he forgot to do. Yuto did not talk to him for days after until they started fighting on Twitter.

It was during that phone call that he realized that Yuto’s “ _baring your soul and not hiding what you feel_ ” was a dig at Yamada’s cowardice. They shouted in what felt like code, talking about honest lyrics and fanservice and music when what they were talking about was a different thing altogether.

That night, Yamada showed up at Yuto’s doorsteps and removed his patch as soon as Yuto opened the door. Their first kiss tasted like relieved tears.

“We’re fine now,” Yamada said to curtail any chance of Chinen challenging Yuto to a duel for making Yamada sad. “We’ve talked about it and he’s fine with things as they are. He’s fine with not telling people until I’m ready. He was just angry I didn’t tell him we were soulmate as soon as I saw.”

Chinen huffed. “Of course you didn’t tell him,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You had no reason to trust him with that.”

“Yeah, he got that. But after we started hanging out more…”

“Don't feel guilty about that. You were being careful. Besides, you hid it from me for so long,” Chinen shook his head as if disappointed, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. He let go of Yamada’s hand to pick up the phone again. He scanned the top fight with renewed interest. “When you said you didn’t stage your fights…”

“That last one isn’t really a fight,” Yamada argued. "It was a _discussion_."

“You were just talking in code,” Chinen said, giggling. “I love that.”

* * *

#1 Behind the Scenes of Hey!Say! x JUMP song Collaboration

When this collaboration was announced, we knew it was the end of an era. Yamada and Nakajima would be working together. They were professionals. They couldn’t possibly continue fighting like they were back when their groups weren’t producing a song together, right?

Wrong! Again!

Yamada and Nakajima are two volatile chemicals that always explode when they come into contact. This is a proven fact by now!

And nothing shows that better than this clip in the making of _Fanfare_ :

> **Kota Yabu** ✓ @YabuKota
> 
> As we said, they’re like this always.
> 
> [Video: _The camera catches sight of Yuto throwing a piece of paper at Yamada. It smacks him on the face lightly before falling down the floor. The camera comes closer until the microphones can catch what they’re saying._
> 
> _“This doesn’t work!” Yuto shouts. “You’re making it too complicated!”_
> 
> _“Not everything is simple, Yuto!” Yamada shouts back. “If you want to change something, just say it! You can’t take on everything on your own! This is a collaboration. We need to work together.”_
> 
> _"Really?"_ _Yuto grits his teeth and glares. "You're really talking to me about not taking everything on my own?"_
> 
> _Yamada rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Shut up. I am working with you right now, aren't I?"_
> 
> _“God, I hate you so much.”_
> 
> _“I know,” Yamada shoots back with a sarcastic smile. “I hate you too.”_ ]

They’re still fighting against each other in every step of the way, but at least they’ve moved to first-name basis? Maybe next time they could resolve their tension in the way we’ve been waiting for!

And that’s it for our Top Five of the week! Stay tuned next week for our Top Five Flirty Inoo Kei Tweets of 2019!

* * *

“You made out with him as soon as the camera left, didn’t you?” Chinen asked, laughing. “I thought you ran off because you were trying to calm down, but I bet you were riling him up more.” He wriggled his eyebrows teasingly and laughed some more as soon as Yamada turned red.

“Shut up,” Yamada said, hiding his face in his hands. He would definitely find a way to block gossip sites from Chinen’s phone as soon as possible.

(He thought that was the end of it, but just a few minutes later, Chinen exclaimed, "Oh! They have a Top 10 Hottest Yuto Nakajima Scenes!"

And well, Yamada decided if they'll keep writing articles about him, he might as well enjoy what they had to offer.)


End file.
